


Comfort

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illia has a nightmare and wakes up suddenly, and is unable to get to bed. So she goes to seek comfort from one of the few she's comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Illia woke from her fitful sleep with a gasp, clutching the covers to herself tightly. Her ears were pinned back against her head, and tears already were welled in her eyes, body trembling lightly. A nightmare was what woke her, and now she couldn't seem to calm herself down enough to try and sleep again. So after some thought, she slowly climbed out of her bed, cover wrapped tightly around herself. With yet even more thought, she padded quietly out of her room, and headed towards Raze's bedroom. Pausing at the doorway, she took a deep breath before making her way carefully to Raze's bedside. Reaching out, she gently shook his shoulder to try and wake him. "R-Raze..?" She said quietly, a sight tremor in her voice. With a mutter and low growling grumble, Raze opened one eye and an ear perked up very slightly.

"Mmmnhh..?" He muttered, then seeing Illia looking rather shaken, he slowly sat up and looked a bit more aware. "Wha's wrong..?" He asked, speech still a bit thick from just waking up. Hesitating before she spoke, Illia clutched her blanket tighter to her chest, looking away a moment before looking back at the sleepy and confused Raze. ".. I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could maybe... sleepinhereiwithyou??" she asked quietly, running the last few words together quickly. Blinking slowly and flicking his ears froward a bit, Raze tilted his head then lifted the covers and patted the space beside him.

"C'mon, no need t' even ask.." He said in a soothing tone, giving a sleepy smile at her as she shyly climbed into the bed next to him. Then he let the covers drop down, and flopped back to lay down. "If y' need t'say what th' nightmare was, I'll listen." He muttered, gently reaching and drawing the smaller wolf shifter down and close to himself. Illia made a soft squeaking noise, tensing up a bit when Raze wrapped one arm around her to pull her close to him. Not long after though, she relaxed slightly with a quiet sigh. ".. Rather not say.." She murmured against his side, ears tilting back. The older shifter nodded in understanding and lazily reached a hand up to run his fingers through the white hair of his pup.

"Mnh. S'okay." He said quietly, allowing a barely noticeable smile as she nuzzled her head against his hand with a noise akin to a purr. "You're safe with me, little pup.." The words were murmured against the top of the small shifter's head, between her ears. Maneuvering around, he slid an arm around her waist, spreading a hand against her lower back. He hummed in content as the purring noise she was making increased in volume a tiny bit. She nestled her face against his chest, taking a deep breath. He smelled like pine, smoke, and to her; safety.

"Thank you Raze.." She said quietly, relaxing fully, enjoying the gentle touch of fingers against her lower back. He continued to idly trace patterns on her skin, then started humming a soft tune. Illia perked one ear up slightly, then wiggled around a bit to press closer to him so she could feel the light vibration of sound in his chest. Not very long after, she had drifted off into a sound sleep, all traces of the nightmare erased. Raze smiled softly down at the delicate white wolf shifter, and leaned slightly down to press a light kiss to her forehead.

"Rest well, my little one." He muttered softly against her hair. Closing his eyes, he too was soon deep in sleep. Both shifters entwined together, breaths calm, and dreams pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here ;w; and I'm so sorry if there is any mistakes or such, because I wrote this at nearly 4 in the morning. Ahah. And sorry it being so short. It's just kind of a little drabble I suppose.


End file.
